Story:Star Trek: Pioneer/Characters
This page contains characters from . :These may be separated into individual articles as more information becomes available. Andrew Timms | occupation = | position = Commanding officer | posting = | rank = Captain | status = Active | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | image3 = }} Captain Andrew Timms was the commanding officer of the . In 2598, Timms captained the Renaissance on a five-month scientific study of the Klingon star Ogat, becoming the first ship to do such an extensive study. Shortly before the conclusion of the mission, however, the Renaissance was attacked and destroyed by the Saer'nar, but not before Timms and his crew could escape in the escape pods. Dan Lomax | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | image3 = }} Dan Lomax was an agent of Section 31, who specialized in counseling. In 2597, Lomax was assigned to work with Ella Donares, who believed she had visions of an alien race attacking Earth. Originally, he didn't believe any her stories, but eventually came to realize she might be telling the truth. Lomax told his superiors that they should warn the Federation, only to be brushed aside as they wouldn't listen to an organization they didn't officially recognize. Lomax was present when Donares revealed her last vision, and she died shortly afterward in his arms. After reaffirming to his colleagues that they should tell the Federation, he was knocked unconscious by Starfleet Security, who had uncovered the location of Section 31's base. His fate is unknown. Ella Donares Ella Donares was an intelligence agent for Section 31, up until her death in early 2598. Due to an accident in 2597, Ella became able to see brief glimpses of the near future. She had three visions, but no-one believed them. In the first of these visions, Ella had seen a group of lonely wanderers who had been on a "devastating trip... across the stars and the infinite void of space between galaxies". This came true when the Saer'nar arrived in the Milky Way Galaxy. Her second vision was of "an unthinkable attack... by unimaginable creatures". This also came true when the Saer'nar attacked a Federation world. No-one knew what the third vision was, but it was left with Section 31's files in an unidentified location. Grolek Tepp Grolek Tepp was a Xindi-Arboreal ambassador, liaising between his species and the Federation. Hiryiaaa Hiryiaaa was an Aaamazzarite female, and ambassador to Earth for her people. She was a member of the Federation Council. James Reynolds Captain James Raymonds was the commanding officer of the . :Raymonds' first name was not mentioned in the novel. Kkossa Kkossa was a Gorn male, and a cargo captain for the Interspecies Trade Alliance. The Ssaur system was along one of his trade routes. In 2575, Kkossa deserted his family after a row. Having been offered a position as the captain of a battlecruiser in the Gorn Defence Fleet, and declining, Kkossa instead decided to become a freighter captain, so he could stay away from his family. In 2594, Kkossa met Skkan, a young man who also decided not to join the Defence Fleet. Kkossa had shown him the ropes in the freight business, and often thought of the young lieutenant as a kindred soul. In 2598, whilst on routine shipping through the Ssaur system, his ship was attacked and destroyed by a Saer'nar vessel. Medji Crassana | occupation = | position = Former Federation president | posting = | rank = | status = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | image3 = }} Medji Crassana was a Zalkadian, and the Federation president from 2569 to 2598. Crassana's reign was a turbulent one. He ordered the eradication of Section 31 in 2573, and almost turned his reign into a dictatorship. In 2598 he was killed in a Saer'nar attack. Tim Scrobbe Tim Scrobbe was a human, last seen on Padena VII in 2598. Scrobbe met up with Ensign Samuel Samanya at Sadler's Bar on Padena VII in June 2598, shortly before the latter was picked up by the . He claimed to have worked with Samanya previously, but Samanya had only just graduated from Starfleet Academy, causing confusion. Before he left the bar, Scrobbe gave the ensign some pills which were "for the pain", but he didn't specifically explain what he meant. Unar Unar was a Romulan male, and praetor of the Romulan Star Empire in 2598. Category:Star Trek: Pioneer